


Dream On

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Dream World, F/M, djin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are y/n singer... Your father bobby was killed.. You have a secret crush on a certain King of Hell,  Dean and Sam Winchester Don't seem to have a lot of time for you anymore what with the world about to end yet again, You sister from another mister Charlie is gone, You haven't talked to your best friend from high school in God knows when, and Castiel well the Feather angel is off the radar somewhere.So when you wake to find yourself in a world where everything is right, You never want to leave, even if it just may kill you in the end.Can Dean and Sam find you in time and convince you to come back, or will you choose to live out the rest of your life in a dream?





	1. Wakey Wakey

You open your eyes.. Your heart is pounding as you take in your strange surroundings.. You are laying in a strange bed, in a strange bedroom. There is a large window and you can see a light hughe just past the sheer curtains. A Warm body moves next to you and you freeze as you rake your brain trying to figure out what happened the night before.. You don't remember getting drunk, let alone going home with some random person. The body rolls over and flips an arm across you. You turn and surprise registers on your face as you reconise Crowley's rugged features. You suck in air and roll out from underneath him. 

"Hey start the coffee will ya?" he mumbles not opening his eyes to look at you. You look down to find you are in nothing more than an over sized shirt. You almost run out the door and into the small a joining living room. You fumble for the phone and dial. 

"Hello?" A groggy voice answers.

"Dean? Thank God!" you say in a hushed tone.

"y/n? What's wrong?" Dean Winchester asks more alert now.

"Crowley has me.." you mutter. There is a moment of silence.

"Who?" he asks confused. 

"Crowley.." you repeat.

"Where are you?" He asks

"I don't know.., Some house... I woke up and I was in in bed with Crowley.." You insist. 

"Honey? Did you start the coffee?" Crowley's british accent called out loud and clear from the other room.

"Is That Fergus?" Dean asked sounding amused

"What? Jesus Dean, Fine Fergus, Crowley what ever...I need you and Sam to come get me." you say.

"Y/n.. I'm in Lawrence, and Sam is on a hunt in Utah... Did you guys have a fight or something?" he asks.

"What?" you mumble surprised. 

"Look Just make him that God aweful tea he likes, and make nice... We'll see you all here tomorrow ok." He mumbles. 

"Dean this isn't funny." you insist. 

"Look What ever he did, I'm sure he didn't even realize he did it. Just make nice till you get here, then Sam and I will kick his ass for you if you still want us too. Love you, Charlie Loves you... I gotta go.." he says then hangs up. 

"Coffee?' Crowley asks as he stands in the door way looking at you. 

"Who was that?" He asks noticing the phone in your hand.

"Dean.... He says he'll see us tomorrow." you mutter confused hanging up the phone. Crowley crosses the room in his bare feet. 

"You're so beautiful in my shirt." he says raping his arms around you and nuzzling your neck. 

"Now about that Coffee." he says. You turn and stare up into his dark eyes.

"Coming up." you say with a smile as he gives a wink and then heads off to take a shower.


	2. Daddy

You sit across from Crowley at the table trying to figure things out... Dreaming you had to be dreaming, but then again it all seems so real. You star at him in his black suit, reading the paper and sipping his coffee. 

"What?" he asks setting the cup down and smiling at you. 

"Nothing... I just... What did we do last night?" you ask 

"Are you feeling alright darling?" he asks. 

"I don't know... Something seem's off." you admit. "It's like I have this big hole in my memory." 

He folded the paper.. 

"Yesterday, we went out to dinner with one of my clients. You had the Scampy and I had the Shrimp. We had a few drinks, you were your usual charming self, and I got a great deal." he says. He gets up and walks over to you. He kisses the top of your head. You smile, something about him always seems to melt your heart and troubles. The door bell rings and he goes to answer the door. You sip you coffee when he returns. 

"Darling your father is here." he says the look on his face is anything but joyous. You look at him confused for a moment. Then Bobby steps into your view. Your heart almost stopped. You were looking at him as if you hadn't laid eyes on him in years. Slowly you rise from your chair. 

"Hey baby girl.." He says smiling.

"Daddy.." your voice cracking a bit as you wrap your arms around his neck practically knocking him over as you did. 

"Whoa... Are you ok?" he asks concerned. You step back and stare at him. He was here.. In that same dingy ball cap, Jeans and a t-shirt that said Singer Salvage. 

"I'm fine, Just happy to see you." you tell him. 

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting to work." Crowley says kissing your cheek.

"Bobby.. Pleasure as always." he says. Bobby mutter something under his breath and you couldn't help but sigh. Once Crowley was gone you turned your attention to you father. 

"Why are you here daddy?" you ask. 

"Dean called me, said you called him this morning. Said you sounded upset." he said eyeing you. 

"No, I just had a bad dream." you tell him. "Coffee?' he gives a nod and takes a seat at the table. 

"A Bad dream? Must of been a hell of a dream to call Dean. Wanna tell me about it?" he asks. You pour another cup and turn to face him. 

"I can't really remember it now." you say sitting down next to him. 

"Look honey, if Fergus......" he let's his voice drift. You sigh and roll your eyes. 

"Dad I know you don't care for him, but for the up tenth time. I love him, he's a good man, and you would know that if you would just take the time to get to know him." you say. 

"He's a soul sucker." Bobby says sipping his coffee. 

"No he's a business man." you insist. 

"If you can call promising someone what they want, only to rip the floor out from under them a legit business." He says gruffly.

"Daddy, That's not what he does and you know it. He makes trades and merges, he gives people what they want." you say

"Yeah, for a price." he grumbles. 

"Dad did you just come over to bitch about my husband?" you ask annoyed.

"Alright alright, I can take a hint." he starts. "Ellen and I were hoping you could come over for supper tonight." 

"Yeah, I mean I'll check with Crowley.."

"Who?" he asks

" uh Fergus.. "

"Yeah well I suppose he can come to." he says with a sigh. You chuckle. 

"He really is a good guy daddy." you say. 

"So you keep saying. But if he ever hurts you....."

"You'll sting him up and beat him like a pinata." you say with a chuckle. 

"Exactly." he replied.


	3. Going Home Again

Fergus pulled the ( your fav car) into the driveway of Singers Salvage yard and parked in front of your old childhood home. 

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Fergus muttered as the two of you stepped out of the car. 

"Because you are my husband, and where I go you go." you tell him. 

"Your father hates me." he reminds you as you wrap your arm around his. 

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you yet." you assure him.

"Honey we have been together almost a year already. If he doesn't like me by now, I don't think he ever will." He says with a sigh. 

"I think maybe he just never got over the fact that we eloped. I think he feel jipped that he didn't get to walk me down the isle." you say as the two of you make your way toward the front door. Fergus didn't say anything, he just pushed his eyebrows together and pursed his lips. 

"It just made since too." he started as you stopped out side the door. 

"Hey I'm not saying it was a bad thing, I'm just telling what my dad feels, besides your mother doesn't exactly like me now does she?" you ask eyeing him. He chuckled. 

"She can't stand you." he said. 

"See. So if I can put up with her, then you can certainly put up with my dad. Besides Ellen's Stew is going to make it all worth it" you reply. stepping up on your toes and kissing his cheek. The front door opened and Ellen's smiling face glowed at you. 

"Well Hey you two, get your rears in here already!" she greeted you cheerfully. 

"Hi Ellen how are you?" you ask hugging her. 

"Oh I'm alive and kicking. That's the main thing." she says "Well are you going to come in or are you planning on eating outside?" she asked your husband.

"He's scared of daddy." you tease. 

"No I'm not. " he argues stepping inside. 

"Well you should be, he's a grumpy old fart, with alot of guns." she joked. Fergus rolled his eyes. 

"She's kidding Crowley." you say pulling on his arm. Ellen led the way into the Kitchen. 

"Since when do you call me Crowley?" he asked looking at you funny. You shrugged,

"I don't know it fits right?" you ask. He smiles down at you. 

"You can call me what ever you want, just don't leave me alone with your dad." he says. You laugh and take a look around. Something inside you makes you feel as if you are looking through a picture book instead of actually standing in the middle of the house. 

"Coming?" Ellen asks peeking out at the two of you. 

"Yeah, where's dad?" you ask. 

"Study I think." she tells you. 

"You go on. I'll be there in a minute." you tell him. He looks at you oddly for a moment then follows Ellen into the kitchen. You make your way down the stairs to your fathers private study. You knock on the door before opening it. He looks up at you and smiles, his phone to his ear he motions for you to wait a moment. 

"Yeah David. Call that number I gave you, trevor should be able to help you take it down. No... he's had run in with these things be fore and he's not more then 5 hrs from you. Yeah... if you have any trouble give me a call on my Cell because I'm gonna be in Lawrence for a while.......... Ok... Bye." he finished hanging up "Hey honey... Glad to see you made it." 

"Yep, we just got here." you say stepping into your dad's panic room. "Remember how Dean, Sam and I would play in here?" you ask looking around. Your dad chuckled. 

"Of course, I also remember you making it your own personal no boys aloud room at one time." he reminds you. 

"Well you refused to make me a club house." you say smiling. 

" Excuse me for being too busy fighting monsters." he says trying to sound mad. 

"What ever." you say laughing. 

"I miss home." the words are out of your mouth before realize it 

"Honey, this is still your home. The door is always ALWAYS open." he says his eyes softening on yours. You give a small smile. 

"I know daddy." you say. Ellen's voice calls out 

"Are you two gonna come eat today? We're not getting any younger up here waiting on you two slow pokes." she says. Bobby drapped his arm across your shoulders. 

"We better go, before she sends a hell hound out after us." he jokes. 

The four of you sat around the small kitchen table in idle chit chat. 

"So how's Jo?" you ask

"She's good. Last I knew she was down in New Orleans, tracking a Vamp." she says with a shudder. 

"Jo's a good hunter, you don't have to worry." You insist. 

'Maybe so, I just wish she'd come to her senses and get out of the business, like you did." Ellen says getting up to clear the table. 

"I didn't exactly get out of hunting, I'm just on a break." you say getting up to join her. 

"You're thinking about hunting?" Crowley asked surprised. You shrugged.

"I don't know, I kind of miss it." you say. 

"We'll if you ever want to go for a run, let me know, i'll give you a call next time I go out. Your father here makes an awful hunting partner." Ellen teased. 

"When does your plane leave for LAwrence?" Bobby asked changing the subject. 

"6 am sharp. You?" you ask

"We actually won't be there till Saturday. I have a few things I need to take care of." He tells you. 

"Oh." you replied. 

"Speaking of early departures, We really should get home and pack." Crowley says rising from his seat. Bobby gave him a look that clearly said, if it wasn't for my daughter I'd shoot you dead. 

"Yeah, he's right." you say. Your dad and Ellen follow the two of you to the front door. 

"Call us as soon as you land tomorrow." Ellen says giving hugs again. 

"We will." you say. 

"Have a safe trip, and we will see you Saturday." Bobby says hugging your tight. 

"We will daddy." you say. 

"Bobby, you two have a safe trip." Crowley said holding out his hand. Bobby stared at him for a moment almost amused, till Ellen elbowed him. Bobby gripped his son-inlaws hand a little two tightly. 

"You too." he says locking eyes. 

"Come on we better go," you say pulling your husband away. 

"Well that went well." Crowley said once you were both back in the car and heading away. 

"Hey look on the bright side, he didn't shoot you." You tease. He looked at you and gave a half grin. You lean your head against the back of the seat. You still have a feeling your missing something, but for the life of you, you can't remember what.


	4. Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this version Charlie is not dead, and she is not Gay. She and Dean are dating. ( of course as Djinn's go, nothing is as it should be lol)

The plane landed and Crowley handed you your overhead bag,before pulling his down. The two of you followed the crowd off the plane and into the airport.   
"Y/n! Fergu!! over here!!!" a chipper voice called. You strained to see over people and a smile spread across your face when you saw Charlie hopping up and Down, Dean waving next to her. The two of you pushed your way toward them. 

"Hey, you!" you exclaim as she hugs you, it felt like you hadn't seen her happy face in forever. Dean shook hands with Crowley. 

"Good flight?" Dean asked him. 

"Yeah not bad." Crowley said. 

"Come here you." Dean said to you, He grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. He's arms engulfed you and you felt your knees go weak. 

"I missed you." he purred softly in your ear. 

"God I missed you too." you tell him. He pulls away but stands there looking at you. 

"Good thing I'm not the Jealous type, or I'd be kicking both your ass's right now." Charlie teased. 

"Jealous, shoot you got nothing to be jealous about when it comes to me." you say stepping away. "I have the perfect man right here." you wrap your arm around Crowley's.

"Besides. y/n and I are family you know that." Dean said dropping his arm over Charlie's shoulders. 

"I know... That's why I'm not jealous. Although I'm pretty sure I have the perfect man." She says. Dean kissed the top of her red head. 

"Hope you guys are hungry. Mom has this big breakfast waiting for you back at the house." Dean says 

"Starved." Crowley says. You look up at him and smile. "That accent of his, makes your mouth water". You think to yourself.

"Then let's roll." Dean says as he and Charlie lead the way. 

"Charlie's right, you and Dean are kind of close." Crowley says as you follow the two. 

"Not you too. He's like a brother, we grew up together. I mean he may be one of my best friends, but You're the one I love." you insist. 

"I know, but it's nice to hear." he says bending down and pressing his lips to yours. 

You make your way to the parking garage to the Impala. 

"I missed you." you say running your fingers along Baby's chrome, while Dean pops your bags into the trunk.

"I bet she missed you too. After all you're the only other one who realize she's a living breathing thing." Dean laughed. Charlie rolled her eyes as Crowley looked confused. 

"Of course she is." you agree with him as you and Crowley climb into the back seat. 

"So is Sam and Jessica back?" you ask. 

"Not till tonight." Dean says. 

"Oh, I guess I can wait a little while longer." you say. 

"How have you been Dean?" Crowley asked. 

"Good. We took out a wolf a few weeks back in Wisconsin. It was a little rough so were taking a bit of a break." Dean says. 

"Are you saying a Wolf Got the better of Dean Winchester?" you tease. Dean smiled and side glanced at Charlie. 

'Ok... it was me, but in my defense.... it was really big." she said with a chuckle. You laughed One thing about charlie she was always happy.. 

"So, a little birdy said you're ready to come out of retirement." Dean said glancing at you from the mirror.

"What? who told you that?" you ask confused. 

"I talked to Ellen last night, she mentioned it." he admitted. 

"For crine out loud." Crowley said. He was happy when you got out of hunting, the idea that you might go back to it bugged the hell out of him. 

"Actually, I've been thinking about going on a hunt now and then." you tell them. 

" I thought we had a deal?" Crowley said softly. 

"We do, I never said I was stopping forever, it's in my blood." you say. 

"The Family business." Dean chimes. Charlie patted his leg and when he looked at her she shook her head no. The rest of the trip was done in silence. No one said anything except for the radio bolting out the classics, till Dean pulled into Mary and John's little house. You all climb out as Mary steps out of the door. 

"You made it!" she said coming to hug you as Dean pulled your luggage out of the trunk of the car. 

"Hi Mary, how are you?" you ask. 

'Good good, you?" she asks. 

"Were good." you say. 

"Hello Fergus." mary said hugging your husband. 

"Mary." he said. 

"Hope your hungry." she said wrapping her arm around Crowley and pulling him inside. Charlie followed leaving you standing looking at the house. 

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked stepping up next to you.

"Yeah.. Seems odd is all." you admit. 

"What?"

"Being here."you say

"Why? You were just here for Christmas." he says watching you. You slowly look at him. 

"It's not right, like i shouldn't be here." you say locking your (y/ec) to his hazel eyes.

"Y/n.. are you ok?" he aks 

"I don't know Dean, I mean a part of me wants to be here, and another part of me says it's not where I belong." you tell him. 

"Look y/n.. I know we have alot of memories here, but....." he let's his voice trail. IT all comes flooding back. Dean was your first kiss right here in his parents house, when Bobby and John were off hunting. He was your first boyfriend, your first well everything and it all happened here.

"It's not that. At least I don't think that's it. Dean.I feel like i have a hole in my mind, like I can remember years ago, but I can't remember weeks ago." you tell him. 

"Maybe we could talk about it later . You and me, we'll go for a beer or something just the two of us." he offers. 

"I don't know, I don't think Crowley would like that." you say slowly. 

"Who?" He asks confused. 

"Uh Fergus." you say. 

"Why would he care if two old friends went out for a beer?" he asks annoyed. 

"Unlike Charlie, he does get a bit jealous." you say with a laugh. 

"I'll talk to him..." Dean says, 

"Dean I don't know." you say. 

"He'll understand, just two old friends, having a couple of drinks..." Dean says with a wink. He picks up your bags and heads inside. You take a deep breath and follow..


	5. Just friends Right?

There was always a bad girl's side of you just wanting to get out, and unfortunately after a few Drinks it seemed to find it's way out. But tonight wasn't going to be one those nights, you had every intention of behaving yourself. 

"Fergus... I don't have to go." you tell him. He looked up from his lap top and smiled.

"I don't mind.... Go and have a good time." he insist. 

"I..I feel odd leaving you here alone, why don't you come with us?" you offer. 

"I'm not alone, Mary's here, and besides I have a few things I need to do for work." He says. 

"But...." you start.

"Go out with Dean, a have a few drinks, unwind. You deserve it." He says. There was a knock on the door. 

"Hey you ready?" Dean asked smiling. 

"Yeah I guess." You say Kissing Crowley. 

"Take good care of her." Crowley says 

"Of Course."Dean assured him as he ushered you out. You stepped into the living room as the front door opend. 

"Y/N!" John Winchester greeted you.

"John." you say happily as you hug him, he engulfs you in his large arms and spins you around like a child. When he sit you down he looks deep into your (y/ec) eyes and smiles. 

"How have you been?" he asks.

"I'm good. HOw are you?" You ask.

""Good, Just got in, Which Dean your blocking my drive." he says. 

"We were just heading out." Dean explained. 

"Really? Well have a good time." he says with a wink. "Dean could I talk to you real quick before you leave." 

"Uh sure. Be right back." Dean says. You stand awkwardly waiting when Mary steps into the room. 

"Going out?" She asks. 

"Yeah, Dean invited me out for a few beers. Thank you for letting us stay here MAry." you say. 

"Of course, plenty of room." she tells you. Dean comes back looking a little annoyed. 

"Every thing ok?" you ask. 

"Yep, ready?" he says opening the front door. He almost pushes you to the front door. Once outside he opens the passenger car door for you and shuts it, once he's inside he puts her in gear and pulls out. 

"ARe you sure everything is ok?" You ask again.

"Yeah, Just Dad....You know what, were not gonna talk about family tonight... Deal?" he sugest. 

"Sure." you say. "So how's Charlie?" you ask

'Charlie is good, she wanted to come but she's working late... Again." he says with a sigh

"And the garage?" You ask

"Hey, the shop is doing awesome, Between me, Dad, and Sam were number one in town." he says smiling.

"That I can believe." you say

"So abut that call you made...."Dean said You sighed and rolled your head against the car seat. 

"IT was nothing, sorry I called you... I was just having a bad dream." you say 

"A Bad dream, and you called me, I am honored." he said smiling. 

"Don't be, it was speed dial, and I just happened to hit your number." you lie. 

"Right..." he says clearly not believing you. 

"Seriously Dean.. It was nothing." you say. He eyes you closely.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Best friends till the end." he says. 

"There was something about Dean that made you feel relaxed. You loved your husband with out a doubt, but Dean, Dean got you. If things had only worked out different. 

"Yep, Forever and a Day, you and me." you say. Dean pulled the Impala into the Last stop Bar, and you stepped ot of the car. Once inside he escorted you to a table then went to order you a drink. When he returned he handed you a vodka on the rocks and handed you a beer. 

"So do you remember how I taught you to play pool right over there." Dean said. 

"PLEASE... I taught you.." you say siping your drink. 

"Honey please, before I came along you didn't know the dif between a cue ball and the eight ball." he says laughing. 

"I remember exactly, We were 15, I was staying with your family while dad was in Florida I think.... We broke in here around 4 in the morning and I schooled you right there on that pool table." you say with a knowing grin. 

"Oh you schooled me alright, but it wasn't on the game of pool." Dean teased. You felt your face redden a bit. 

"If Charlie knew how you talked to other girls... You sir would be single again." you say drinking your drink. Dean laughed. 

"Charlie and I have an agreement. We both play the field." he says. 

"What? Are you serious?" you ask shocked.

"Heck yeah, just one of the things I love about her. Of course she's a switch hitter, where I prefer the home team." he said with a wink. You stare at hiim shocked with your mouth open like a dam fish. 

"How about a game of pool. Looser buys the next round." Dean says changing the subject. 

"Sure HOpe you brought plenty of Cash." you say getting up and heading toward the table.


End file.
